Diaries of a Survivor
by LaurenMac
Summary: What happens if megatron did take the world over? Well the Decepticon's enslave human race of course! Megatron takes a female to be his pet. She does not remember to have any freedoms only a bit from 13 years before she was taken. Meg/Oc Op/Oc Jazz/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Diaries of survivor...

July 5th 2023

My life changed on July 4th 2012 it was America's Independence Day. I was only 13 years old when it happened. I was celebrating independence then with my family members who are now dead or enslaved like me. I lived in what was called Detroit, Michigan back then my family made cars for various automobile manufacturers then. My great grandfather and my great grandmother used to be of Nobility before the Queen banished them. I know not why the Queen of England banished them to America. Thinking back now before the Event happened I should have learned more about my family. My grandfather died when I was 6 and my grandmother never talked about the family history. My father was a loving father I mean he didn't treat me wrong or anything and my mother well she was a little cold hearted.

I've talked about my family and now I will be talking about the event. The Event was the coming of the Aliens. The Aliens were giant metal creatures they called themselves Decepticon's we knew we were powerless against them so Earth's governments gave up immediately. They burned down everything forced the women to be breeders while the men worked. The new generation cannot read or write nor can they talk like the older generation.

Their version of English is rough.

Some slaves were taken to be pets but only the prettiest/handsome/beautiful slaves were taken. The leader Megatron took me to be a pet of his and I was average looking for a 13 year old I worked in the nursery because I haven't had the troubles yet. Lord Megatron picked me out and I was taken away from my half-sister. I have been his pet for the last 11 years. For some reason Megatron kills the others but he hasn't killed me. I don't know but I watch him work and I help out when I can. He doesn't know I have this Diary. No one remembers my name and I don't remember it either but to Megatron I am Girl07042012 these numbers signify what day I was taken but that is my official name I call myself Sydney. I don't know why I call myself but I pulled it out of a dream.

I have to go Lord Megatron is coming in and he doesn't know I can read and write. I will update when possible.

Goodbye for now,

Sydney

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read this if you want and this is highly recommended because I well dont know... Alright I will not be updating like every day because I have soccer/football season starting. The reason I put football there because I have readers from other countries and I want them to know what I mean by football. Okay anyways this came to me when watching Cast Away. *Poor Volleyball* *cries*  
>The setting of these diary entries is that this girl is a pet to Megatron and its in the future (You can tell by the date). Most of the human race are extinguished or enslaved (Again sorry for using this...) Some are taken to be pets but they have a short life span shorter then the grunts working the land and mining the resources for Energon.<strong>

**You may wander why I use July 4th as the starting date because it is ironic as you may know thats when America was freed by the Declaration of Independance and now its taken away by aliens without a fight.**

**Well! Thats a hefty Authors Note... Review and give love 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Diaries of survivor...

August 6th 2023

Lord Megatron came back from space with two new Decepticons or whatever they are. I heard Autoscum from Barricade when Lord Megatron showed off a red and blue bot along with a yellow and black bot who were in chains and had their life blood flowing freely. I wanted to go and help the new bots but something told me if I did I would become a pile of mush in the ground. Megatron announced the red and blue one as Optimus Prime and the yellow and black one as Bumblebee. The red and blue bot had such a deep baritone voice that would make girls faint if he was a human and in the past before everything happened.

Starscream gave me to Megatron and walked to the shadows of the throne room seemingly disappearing in the shadows. I didnt dare to look at Megatron in the eye he would take that as defiance so I kept my eyes averted from him. Locking eyes with the yellow and black one I could feel his pain but I think I saw a bit of recognition in his eyes.

If you want to know what I did for the past month and a half I was with Starscream who hated me with a passion well he hated humans with a passion but he hated me more. Maybe because he wanted me first or maybe because I was Megatron's property. I don't know but it was pure hell even worse then being with Megatron. Starscream wanted to test on me but his squad mates talked him out it. He just plain didnt want to give me my medicine. I don't know what is wrong with me but I'm sick been sick since the events happened. Thundercracker the smartest one of the squad secretly gave me the pills to maintain the sickness. If I didn't have my pills I would be coughing up blood and throw up everything I eat and drink.

Sometimes I miss the past when I in school and not being isolated from human contact even though this generation is dumb. Sometimes I wander if it is worth it to escape and live in the wild like the infamous Samuel Witwicky and Mikaela Banes who is supposedly still alive in the wild and the best hunters cant catch them. I remember someone saying that they have a camp for escapees to thrive with another fraction of aliens that is supposedly likes the humans.

Goodbye for now,

Sydney

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can you imagine a future where there is barely any humans that were around when you were born and you are in captivity? I guess I can but by enemy peeps that dont speak english. Poor Sydney shes sick anyone that guesses whats wrong with Sydney will have a mention in this AN or maybe a mention in the story as a aquaintance or a pet that didn't last long.  
><em>The hint for the sickness is that she coughs up blood and she throws up everything she eats or drinks<em>.  
>I will keep posting hints in the story and the AN until someone guesses right.. Like Always tell me what you likedislike and what can I fix about the charecter/story. BE TRUTHFUL!**

**I will Reply to Reviews which I am doing right now...**

**kelly: I just updated haha xD How do you like the story so far?**

**Wannabe: OMG You reviewd *Hugs* I hope this stays interesting for you tell me what you think like really. Especially since your my beta *winks***

**Andromeda: Thank you! I got this from watching a movie. I hope you like this chapter and give me some pointers so she won't be a mary-sue... I hate that...**

**Grievous: Thanks! I will update when I can since I am busy..**

**Review my readers. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Diaries of survivor...

September 1st 2023,

Its my fathers birthday he would be 53 years old today if he survived the invasion or maybe he did then died who knows but I pray to God that he had taken him somewhere safe so he won't have to suffer. Thinking about the last birthday bash we had for my dad was for his 41st birthday. I remember it clearly because I met my best friend there well my former best friend. Meghan was her name I think. I remember her face clearly pale complexion and having the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen she was doted on by the boys in our classes. She was lucky to die before the invasion but her older sister wasn't as lucky.

Meghan was killed in a car accident that her sister had caused. Her sister was texting and driving she flipped the car on the interstate from a concert I think a Taylor Swift concert maybe a Jay Z concert. Meghan died but her sister lived with the grief that she killed her sister and was a paraplegic. Losing my best friend hurt me emotionally and mentally for a while I thought I saw her but I was delusional so I kept quiet about seeing her. Meghan's ghost would show up time to time looking like she did before she died. She would ridicule my appearance and would bad mouth Megatron which is hilarious but it hurts when she shows up.

This date is also the day of the death of Meghan. She always pops up when its her birthday or the day she died. Megatron thinks I'm crazy and ignores me when it's this specific day. Other then the date today I had a pretty good idea what happened to those mysterious bots because I heard screams and laughing. I shudder still thinking about it Lord help those poor souls my grandma would say.

I think I am going insane with being alone from human contact. I see my mother and my father I know they are dead. I need human contact not E.T contact I could be driven to commit suicide by jumping off of Megatron's desk taking my life.

Friend I might run away. Run away to the camp where Sam Witwicky lives and soak in the contact with humans. I dont want to go insane. Help me please.

Megatron is coming.

Goodbye for now,

Sydney

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor girl :( I read somewhere that if you don't have human contact whether it was hostile or friendly you will go insane. I might play on that. Well I released another hint! This story may have a sequel or something because this is going to be like 10-15 chapters long so 3 chapters down a ton to go.**

_**"I am going insane"**_** Thats the hint so maybe that will help well... maybe not... I dont know... I just got back from a Sweet 16 so I'm exhausted and my boyfriend is a little pissed at me.. Never drink when you have hot guys and your boyfriend is there its a bad combo... Oh the wanderful power of Facebook effectivley ruining my life... :/ Well Im nursing a hangover so enjoy this chapter even though its short af! **

**Reviews:**

**Jordan: I just did lol Thanks! Is there anything you want me to change/update/redo?**

**Ultimate: Hmm... Interesting? Okay thats another thing to add to this story is interesting.. Do you think I should change/update/redo anything? I mean you could tear this story shreds if you want to... :)**

**P.s: REVIEWERS! You can tear this story to shreds ripping it apart and telling me what I shouldn't have done.. I like constructive criticism especially when its on a new story! Also put whether I should have the sequel with Starscream or Soundwave? I mean I pretty have this mapped you know... AGAIN! Constructive Criticism is much liked =^.^=**


	4. Chapter 4

Diaries of survivor...

September 11th 2023,

I'm so sore today why? I was taken to the breeders and I had a sexual encounter today I just pray that I dont have aids or H.I.V because it will make my life a living hell. I heard more screams for a place in this place of what seemed to Red and Blue bots voice in pain. I wish I can help diary but I can't because I am all but a puny human slave or a exotic pet.

Today while laying down I thought I saw a shimmer and a blue optic but it disappeared before I was able to recognize it. I called it off thinking it was my imagination but I heard Megatron cussing and cursing the thing like crazy. I realized it wasn't my imagination but I kept quiet about the sighting or I would be interrogating and I don't feel like having a messed up back.

The thing dropped a book on medical disorders in my cage before it left and I opened it to the doggy eared page. It read _Acute Radiation Sickness_ it must have known about my experiance with Starscream. The aliens had been treating correctly with the exception of Starscream who could burn in hell for all I care. I aihbtu sorry about that my hand went numb for a second I didnt realize it until I saw it so don't mind the random letters!

I hear Megatron coming and I saw the shimmer again... See you Soon ?

Goodbye for now,

Sydney

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the shortness of the update! I wasn't sure where to go so I decided to go with a short one.. I'm sorry :( Forgive me? Well my first game is Monday *crosses fingers* I hope I do well and we'll win the game! Well E-Raptor won the contest! The Sickness is Acute Radiation Sickness and you get it through radiation exposure. I'll explain how she got it in a few chapters is that okay?<strong>

**Well thats about it not a long AN but now its the review time! Oh yeah? Can I have at least 3 chapters (: It vould make me very very happy since I'm a little depressed this week maybe next week... :/ **

**Reviews;**

**E-Raptor: You won the contest bud! Tell me in a PM what you want your charecter be? Former friend? Former Pet? Slave that died? What? Tell me! (: **

**Super: Oh gosh :/ Well you know the screams are like because I asked in a PM (: Umm... Optimus isnt dead... He's captured and is currently being tortured for Megatron's pleasure like bumblebee but I think bumblebee will play a more prominent role in this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

Diaries of survivor...

October 31st 2023,

Guess what? Its all hallows eve! I would be most likely getting drunk or trick or treating tonight for the fun of it but since that is not possible I make do. I like to hum some holloween themed songs but Megatron gives me a look and I stop. Megatron brought the yellow and black robot up and chained him to the wall so this robot/alien is watching me and I silently pray that he don't give me up for something trivial.

The yellow and black robots name is Bumblebee and I guess he can't talk which stinks because I would have liked to talk to him. I saw the shimmer again and Bumblebee saw it too his door wings fluttered a little bit which from the past two weeks its something good.

I'll be right back I have to vomit...

Back! Sorry about that... I've been vomiting ever since the breeder encounter I know its not from the sickness I hope its not because of something else. Megatron will most likely scan me and tell me what is wrong or maybe I can ask Bumblebee to scan and tell me through the shaking of the head when the answer is correct.

Does anyone remember the cases of people tampering with candy and kids dying? I remember that clear as day. I wish I had some chocolate right now because I have been craving it. Some people used to live on candy sadly the obese people well the ones who could barely walk or couldnt walk or move their hands were executed.

When I do go out to see some slaves its wierd seeing skinny people and not any obese people working but I cant change that. Bumblebee gave me a wierd beeping noise which probably means Megatron is coming...

Goodbye for now,

Sydney

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Notihng new for me! Except the fact my boyfriend broke up with me on our 1 month anniversary... -.- <strong>**Well E-Raptor won the contest! The Sickness is Acute Radiation Sickness and you get it through radiation exposure. I'll explain how she got it in a few chapters is that okay?**

**Well thats about it not a long AN but now its the review time! Oh yeah? Can I have at least 3 reviews (: It vould make me very very happy since I'm a little depressed this week maybe next week... :/ **

**Reviews;**

**Starlit: Thank you. Oh really? I would like to see how you write this story. I think this might be short because she might die or something... How I end the story is up to grabs :/**

**Wannabe: Hello Stranger ;) Haha jk! But seriously Hi! Umm... E-Raptor beat you to it but I guess if he/she dont claim the winnings then you can get the prize (: And yeah thats a good reason to not text and drive lmao. I'll explain why Screamer hates her in a chapter or two..**

**Super: I feel so special that I'm one of the first stories to update in a month =^.^= No Problem! I always try to update my stories because I follow some stories that havent updated in 3 years so I know how it feels like constantly checking a story for updates.. :/**


	6. Chapter 6

Diaries of survivor...

December 7th, 2023

Today is Pearl Harbor Rememberance Day. In case if you didn't know about it but back in the nice ole year of 1941 which is about 82 years ago the country of Japan that was considered enemies of the U.S the attacks happened to Pearl Harbor which was a military base for the U.S Navy. If you notice I use was because Megatron decimated Japan and its in the sea... I dont know how but he put Japan in the Sea. Pearl Harbor is just a death camp where and it's one that is barely used by the Decepticons because there is no rebels well except the infamous Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes.

Well the attacks on Pearl Harbor cause a lot of deaths and the aftermath of it caused the most taught about war because it dealt with the Holocaust and also our soldiers were on two seperate fronts. European Front which is if you guessed right the continent of Europe and the other front is the liberation of the Asian continent well for some. We attacked all of Europe and very few Asian countries but we helped them become free from oppression of some European countries.

If you didn't know about the Holocaust I'll give you a brief run down of what it was in history.

The Holocaust was initiated by Nazi Germany and the Nazis were a political party in Germany. The Nazis were socialists and I didnt really understand what an socialist was so I can't really go into detail. Well this creepy looking guy named Adolf Hitler got elected chancellor of Germany and decided to start taking away the rights of jews and eventually he sent all people who were jewish descent or people he didn't like to Concentration Camps to live and die. Here docters expiramented on the prisoners learning about the human body along with causing as much pain as possible before they die.

Kind of like what Megatron had done with the humans he didn't like. So Adolf Hitler tried to create the 'perfect race' and he failed miserably. But thats World War 2 and it all started on this day because the Japanese wanted to attack the U.S.A.

Anyways stepping away from the historical sense of todays date I think I got Radiation Sickness or that I'm pregnant or both. I think I have Radiation Sickness by a Nuclear Powerplant that fell into disrepair after being abandoned so long. Pregnancy I know I might be it. If it was either of them I wish I had something to commit suicide with because I do not want to die a slow painful death or sentence my child through this life of unpredictability and helplessness.

Bumblebee wants me to put down that he says hi. He must think that I actually talk to someone but I dont which is kind of sad. Bumblebee and I have worked out a language system to talk to each other which has made a little happier. He told me about Cybertron and how the red and blue bot was the leader of his fraction his name is Optimus Prime. From what I could remember about his paintjob he kind of reminds me of a giant american flag with the white and the stars..

Bumblebee is signalling me that someone is coming so I'm putting this away.

Goodbye for now,

Sydney

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soccer Season has started and so far the season has gone like this 2 losses and 1 tie... Our team sucks butt lol. My schedule has been hectic as hell! So it may be a while for another update. Dont throw rocks at me for making the refrence of Optimus and the flag lmao! XD Im sick as a dog so I guess me staying up til like 1 am is a bad idea? I had to finish this chapter! My writers buzz wouldnt leave me alone lol<strong>

**PS: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! 3 I would like 3 reviews before I will update... This is the most popular story of mine and I would like to thank the readers that put this on their favorites/alerts. I also would like to thank the people who have put me as an author on alerts and favorites!.. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I never had more then 10 reviews and I have 23 reviews! Thank you! (My dream is to have 50 revies lol but I dont know if it would be this story...)**

**Reviews;**

**: I guess you dont like putting nicknames? Thank you! I know its kind of one of a kind but I havent seen a story of just journal entries so I guess it is a 1st of its kind of story unless theres one back in the archives that I havent heard about. **

**Tanisa: I updated! Lol**

**Dawn: Well I guess you will like this one! =^.^=**

**Star: Finish the pile of Stories then try to create a similar or better one :) Oh really? Well I know who keeps looking at Sydney too ;D.**

**Autobot: Thankss! And yeah she is preggerz and is sick with Acute Radiation Sickness so your partially right. Well I guess your happy by reading this?**

**Gamer: Depressing is what I aimed for! So I guess if you say its depressing then it is... Well I would be depressed if I was in her situation too. I just play on the helplessness and I have been depressed so I kinda know how it is. Thanks! But I'm not such a great writer I'm pretty horrible. Just read some of my other stories!**

**Noella: Just like I said before in AN she is pregnant and is sick with ARS. And I will continue the story my muse wont leave me alone lol.**

**Phil: *takes cookie* I'm back with my ex boyfriend... I'm hoping we will last longer this time but who knows this one says he will chase me down til the ends of the earth (Romantic right? well he ended up in my hotel room this past weekend lets just say my mom and dad were about to shoot his head off lmao). Syd is pregnant and Sick!...**

**Gamer:**


	7. Chapter 7

Diaries of survivor...

March 23rd 2024,

Sorry I haven't updated I've been in the 'maternal ward' which means I'm pregnant! Well was Pregnant had her today and Megatron is so happy to have another pet to give away. Megatron is kind of freaking me out a little because who wouldn't be freaked out by having a giant alien robot decepticon having a gleeful smile on his face. My baby girl is so cute and I just want to eat her up but I also want to murder her at the same time.

My feelings are confusing about this lil one. I'm thinking of educating her but she is constantly watched by the care takers so I can't teach her after all she is Megatron's pets daughter and his pet. I'm being discharged today so I'll be right back.

...

I named my daughter Elizabeth Marie and she is currently in the 'maternal ward'. Bumblebee wants to see the baby bad but I highly doubt that Megatron will show off his new prize. I have a new roomate! This bot's name is Optimus Prime and he is/was the leader of the Autobots he would be considered a gentleman if he were a human and in the past. I wander how our lives will change now that he is in the quarters. Probably Megatron will be around more or something.

I saw the shimmer again and a hint of blue so I guess it's the same bot from earlier. Optimus and Bumblebee talked in their native tongue to the shimmer and the shimmer disappeared. Maybe there is a rescue operation in the works? That's what I'm thinking of. Maybe in the rescue op I'll be saved and I will meet the infamous Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes.

Right now I feel this urge to go through everyone to get to my baby. I think this is the famous 'mama bear' instinct or something like it but I hope so.

Goodbye for now,

Sydney

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so bored... Its been like 5 days since I updated (From what my docx told me). So Its an update! I've been listening to David Archuleta and my sister (younger) ran up to me and told me to play Justin Beaver.. D: I hate that kid! Well wednesday I came home at 12 am from an away game and we lost -.- I hate away games and yeah... I have a Soccer game Tuesday next week. : Me and my x just broke up again! :'( It seems like everytime me and my x break up we get back together. But I have 3 lesbian lovers ;) (Its an inside joke I'm not lesbian I'm straight).**

**I have also been going through CALL OF DUTY WITHDRAWLS! I let this 10 year old kid borrow my game for the week and I have been going through withdrawls from Black Ops... I love Zombies =^.^= ... I dont think I have anything else to say... Oh yeah. 3 Reviews before the next update also include Constructive Criticism! I like Constructive Criticism.**

**Oh yeah REVIEW!**

**Reviews;**

**: *parties* Yeah another update. (: **

**Dawn: Yeah it would be a while.. :( But I think they will be rescued ;D**

**Autobot: Yeah I would hate to be in her position... Well now shes not pregnant :) I decided to end her misery and I can't write pregnancy well... Even though I have been around it like once...**

**Gamer: Yeah well good for Syd since she has one thing off of her mind. **

**Noella: She will. I guess your wait isnt too long! Like I said I think there will be a rescue operation soon. :D**

**Ironhide: New Reviewer! *hugs you* Welcome to my story! And thanks! I try to get my story interesting enough for people to keep coming back or get new people to like it. I try to update update every 1 or 2 weeks depending on how my soccer schedule is. Like next week I have one game and 1 practice so I'm not going to be busy. I also like to have at least 3 reviews before I post the update.**


	8. Chapter 8

Diaries of survivor...

March 31st 2024,

Megatron delivered horrible news to me today. Elizabeth Marie has a disability and she died today at 12:30 am. She was a premature baby so her having a disability were higher then normal. She was deaf from what I heard Soundwave. I've been crying because she was my first born and Megatron told me with a smirk which obviously meant he loved seeing that I was crying but at least she was taken out of her misery.

Megatron left me with Optimus and Bumblebee those two calmed me down a little bit and I asked Optimus what it was like at Cybertron. "Cybertron was nothing like this planet" He replied with remorse I mean would be sad if I had single handedly threw off the only way to revive your planet and there was no way to save it. At least if Earth burnt out it would be because that it was organic not metal so you couldnt really revive it.

Optimus told me the day and I realized it was my mothers and mine birthday. I am officialy 25 years old more or less and I don't want to know what Megatron has in store for me or anyone else. My last 'real' birthday I was allowed to go to Austria to vsit family which I greatly enjoyed what an extreme 13th birthday present! I love Austria and I wish I can visit it again even though its Soundwaves terrirtory now. I kinda expected Japan to be his territory but Megatron made that country go byebye so Austria and the surrounding countries are his territory.

Optimus asked me why Starscream hates me and I explained to him saying that he tried to kill me when they were taking over the world. Originally he was supposed to be my master not Megatron. Before I went with Starscream he tested on me which stunk because I have an irrational fear of needles! Megatron must have saw potential in me or something because he punched the dorito looking flier in the face and claimed me.

I miss dorito's. I miss fat people. -_- That just sounded stupid but it does get boring seeing the same type of people. I MISS MASHED POTATOES! Thats what I miss the most right now is my mommas cooking and she made Mashed Potatoes that melted in your mouth. I'm drooling at the sight and smell of my moms Mashed Potatoes. Well now I'm even hungrier then before I just gotta wait for Megatron to come back from whatever he does.

I hear footsteps and Optimus is telling me its a decepticon. Wait I hear gunshots! Maybe its the Rescue Operation.

Goodbye for now,

Sydney

* * *

><p><strong>AN: An update in two days? Lucky you :D Nothing new but me drinking XXL McDonald cokes =^.^= Also dont be offended about her I miss fat people statement but you gotta know there is not chubby people in this future so you would miss them if you see skinny peeps everytime you go outside...<strong>

**Oh yeah REVIEW!**

**Reviews;**

**Sides: Well I love to make twists! :D Thanks! Hopefully you like this chapter!**

**Phil: You got a dialogue! And heres the next chapter!**

**Star: She has a limited paper so her posts are going to be short! Thanks I considered between Elizabeth Marie or Sarah Elizabeth. I chose Elizabeth Marie. Its kind of sad :( Well I think the rescue op is a go! Thanks for the review and the criticism! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

Diaries of survivor...

April 3rd, 2024,

The rescue operation was a success! The Autobots saved Optimus, Bee, and me and I am writing without fear of being caught and killed for being literate but I feel bad that my daughter died just because she had a disability. I met Sam and Mikaela I was what the past girls was "Shell Shocked" and the Autobots chuckled a little bit.

Me and Micky are the best of friends shes a little scarred. She told me how she got them which was done by Starscream. Ratchet gave me pills to slow my apparent death and I'm happy that he is helping me.

I wish Elizabeth Marie was here to see this and I wish she could have been free. Mikaela had helped me get over my babys death and ever since the rescue op she has become my best friend. It turns out from information from the Decepticons that Megatron has put a reward out for my head dead or alive. Preferably alive from what Jolt told me!

In this camp theres the popular religions of our time and I enjoy hearing the Baptist preacher preaching the holy word. It gives me hope that one day Jesus will come back and take us to heaven. I wished religion wasn't outlawed because it calmed me mentally and physically since I have been hearing the word.

I found a prayer in the bible and I would like to write it down so anyone who reads this can read and know what my favorite prayer was.

_Dear Lord Jesus, _

_as I rest in the comfort of your love, _

_I ask to experience your gentle embrace as you tenderly wrap your loving arms around me. _

_I trust your compassionate care will bring peace to my mind, serenity to my heart and renewal to my spirit._

_In your loving embrace, I ask that you grant me a peaceful night's rest. Please purify my dreams, cleanse my subconscious and wash my thoughts with the purity of your infinite love. _

_Please minister to my heart, mind, body, soul and spirit as I rest in your compassionate care tonight._

_Please send forth your protective angels to stand guard over me as I sleep. _

_May your angelic army destroy all curses, hindrances and demonic influences that have been sent against my ability to experience a peaceful night's rest. _

_I ask that your heavenly host protect me as I stay awake and watch over me as I sleep, that awake I may keep watch with Christ, and asleep, rest in his peace. _

_Amen._

I hope this prayer helps because I have had nightmares since the op happened. One of them is me being killed by Megatron repeatedly and I hate it. I heard the Autobots going over some battle plans apparently they are going to Asia to free that continent from Thundercrackers claws.

This is my last post in this journal as this is the last page. I skim over the posts in the past 12 years and I feel that I am lucky. I'm tired so I hope the lord takes me in my sleep to end my suffering.

Goodbye Forever,

Sydney Lynn Johnson. (:

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this is the longest and the last chapter of this story (: I may write an sequel of Thundercrackers Pet. I'm considering names. So far Meili has been on the top list or Anastasia. (Ana is Russian so Russia maybe a place!) Basically this story is based in North America in what would be the FloridaGeorgia/Alabama border. Megatron likes the ocean =^.^=. Review if you like this chapter or if you have a name suggestion or if you just want to review for the hell of it.**

**SOCCER: My team lost a major game tonight 9-0 and 3-2 (JV is first and Varsity is second). The game waws against our Rival so its a little sad. We won our first game though! =^.^=**

**Oh yeah REVIEW!**

**Reviews;**

**BB: Thanks! Sorry I had to end this story so early.. But a sequel is in the works. (:**

**Star: Not really epic because I didnt narrate during the op. I hope you like this finale...**

**Sides: O_O *inches away from you***

**Phil: You must like the word die XD**

**Ironhide: :( I know but I dont know how she would add into the story since it would a be a short story. I wanted it to be like 9 chapters long. Ill post a sequel or a prequel? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Diaries of survivor: Asia

July 8th 2021.

My papa is laying in my arms dying from being sick and not eating. Me and my father escaped from captivity of Thundercrackers work factories and I wander how we even managed to get outside which was a surprise to the both of us. Thundercracker treated us okay compared to the other places I've been. In fact he treated us better then Megatron's section which is saying alot maybe because the fact the enviroment is so cold and without the proper gear we would freeze to death. I dont know.

I was leaving Russia to go to America to live there but apparently fate had other plans for me and my father. Somehow I'm glad that I'm glad that I'm Thundercrackers property.

I'm so cold here and I cant write anymore.

Poka (See you later),

Aleksandra

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a preview of the sequel. I asked Demonatron to see if I can use Demona in this sequel (IF you have not read her stories then you live under a rock). Well I hope you like the preview. The Name will be Diaries of a Survivor: ASIA along with the other sequels. (: As always review review revieww! :D The Premiere will be 1217/11 aka December 17th 2011.**


End file.
